


Nighttime in Astterica

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after story where two heroes have a moment of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime in Astterica

It was four years since the world was saved from the Lemuria forces and the black wisps, the world was at peace when we Team Abalaburn granted the wish to make the black wisps vanish from out world.

Or at least Astterica isn’t destroyed now and people can go on with their lives without fear for a long while.

Dad didn’t want to return to live with mom and me but he visits us once a year to check on us. He believes that it’s his fault that so many lives have been destroyed and he believes to that he shouldn’t return home until he tries to atone for his sins

My friends went back to their hometowns to become useful people in their hometowns in various ways.

Well mostly.

I don’t often stay in Mizuiro as I decided to go exploring around the world to find get materials for food and material.

Also Kleude my boyfriend left Tabitha a year after the war ended since his family and him were unable to be accepted into the village to live in Mizuiro.

They were happier in here than they were in my hometown as people in Mizuiro are more accepting than Tabitha was.

He was happy to see me more often as well staying in my house once a while for a sleepover whenever I’m around.

I get this feeling that one day he would stay with me forever…

We often hang out with our other friend Ariel walking around the town, play video games or read books or once in a while visit the others or go exploring somewhere.

Once in an even more infrequent while our other friends Rose and Pooly visit us. 

Bian, Nate and Aquila do drop by to visit the others from time to time as well.

Although Rose, Pooly, Bian and Nate chooses to stay in a hotel instead of Ariel or Kleude or my house Kleude and Ariel will always choose to stay at my house.

They always use the spare beds in my room even when only Kleude stays over.

However one night Kleude headed my bed instead.

I looked at him “Kleude?” I asked.

He pulled down the blanket, looking at me as he climbed into my bed.

His face was bathing on the moon light as he grabbed my hands, his pale skin almost glowing and his green eyes looks almost aqua…

I gasped as his face approached mine, our chest touching together, a smile on his face before he dozed off to sleep.

I looked at him as he breath in and out before I closed my eyes as well.

I opened my eyes when his hands dug into my arms, he was latching onto me.

I lifted one of arms to feel his soft ears and thick hair… It’s so yellow and fluffy…

He’s rather good looking…

I gasped as he put his chin on my head, tightening his arms.

I smiled at the warm sensation before dozing off for the rest of the night.

Since then when he stays over and when Ariel doesn’t stay over he heads to my bed to snuggle on me.

However a few weeks later I noticed that his grip was tighter and his breath was heavy, his legs surrounding mine…

I hugged him back, pressing myself on his body…

I knew he wanted something more, I want to do ‘it’ as well…

But since I know nothing about ‘it’ I decided to head to town to find a book to get info about it.

Ariel visited my house by then to visit the bookshop so I agreed taking her to visit the shop.

After she headed for the girls comics section I headed to the adult section.

I looked through the shelves before I finally found what I want sexual knowledge the book was rather thick and large as well.

I opened the book, there was a picture right on the first page of a man and woman, the man was using his male part into the woman whom I noticed didn’t have the same thing I have, instead having a much smaller looking lump.

I read through the book.

The book was from a man’s point of view on having sex with a woman but there were lots of info that I found fascinating.

I paused for a while, pinching the skin around my collarbone, is it really that sensitive around there?

I let out a squeak about the section about sucking the vagina and clitoris whatever those little things are called.

I quickly clamped my mouth, oh gees I hope nobody is staring at me…

I continued reading to the penetration section, neither Kleude and I are girls, where are we supposed to stick our penis into?

I felt my lower area with my hand as I continued to read about protections to prevent pregnancy and diseases.

I stopped when I touched my butt… oh yeah we have a hole right there…

There was info about sex through the butt as well, the book explaining that lubricant is needed or it will be very painful for both parties.

I think I got enough knowledge, I shut the book and got up.

When I turned I gasped at the sight of Ariel nearby.

“Blood why are you in the adult section?” she asked.

I let out a weak laugh and explained that I was reading about sex when we got out.

“So you are going to sleep with Kleude when he comes to your house tonight?” she asked.

“Y-yeah!” my face went red.

She looked at me, sighing “I hope you two have a good time tonight.”

I thought more about it as we headed back to Ariel’s temple, who’s topping, I know there’s no way we can both have a double sex and I don’t want to try such a thing.

Kleude’s older and taller and better looking than me so he should top, I’m still not very tall and rather stocky and plain so I shouldn’t think about topping him.

My mind is lingering about feeling his insides though, no bad Blood bad!

“Is something wrong Blood?” Ariel asked.

I looked at her “No, nothing’s wrong.”

Ariel broke contact with me as she headed back to her temple.

After she left I went for a quick visit to the sex shop to get some lubricants.

I decided to return home to spend time with mom, helping her prepare tea and have a chat.

Tonight as I predicted Kleude arrived to stay over, he went to the living room to talk to mom and me and got out some video games to play.

To my surprise Dad also arrived.

He hugged mom, patted me on the head and had a little talk with Kleude before joining in playing a game with us.

After the game was over with Dad winning, Kleude second, Mom third and me dead last, Kleude headed into the bathroom, I decided to talk to Mom and Dad about what I’m going to do tonight.

“Mom, Dad…” I said

“Yes son?” said Dad.

“I…I… Kleude and I are going to have sex tonight, I decided it’s time.”

They smiled at me, hugging me “Be safe son, don’t hurt yourself or your friend tonight” said Mom.

When Kleude returned we headed to my bedroom to bathe, change into our night clothes and sleep.

As usual he climbed into my bed, putting his arms around me before pulling the blanket up and closing his eyes.

I’m not sure if he’s really asleep but I should find out “Kleude…” I whispered, feeling his ears.

His eyes snapped open “Yes Blood?”

“It’s been four years since we stopped the black wisps… we were just friends until near the end…”

“Hmm…”

“And for the last four years after it all ended you visit as often as you can even though it takes hours to go from Tabitha to here before you finally moved…”

“…”

“At first we slept on separate beds before you climbed into mine when Ariel isn’t staying over and I noticed that y-you…”

He looked at me, his chin resting on my spikes.

“I’m ready for this…” I moved my legs in between his, putting my arms around his neck.

He gasped, moving to my face, pressing his lips to mine, shutting his eyes.

I shut my eyes as well taking his warm tongue around mine, lapping around, I groaned, trying to move my tongue to go along with him.

We soon had to break apart for air as he got on top of me, the blanket dropping off the floor as he put his hands on the collar of my shirt, unbuttoning my shirt.

I blushed as my body was exposed to him, we seen out bare chest before but now I feel so embarrassed at the thought of him seeing my bare body…

I shut my eyes tightly as his long slim fingers unhooked each button, my chest and stomach getting exposed to the cool air… I groaned, putting my hand under Kleude’s shirt, trailing up to his flat stomach and chest.

His skin is so smooth and soft just like his ears and hair…

When every button was undone he pushed my shirt off my shoulders, revealing my entire torso.

He looked at my body taking in everything before I lifted my arms up to lift his shirt to his neck he lifted his arms for me to remove his shirt completely.

His body is so slim and pale… I looked at the subtle curves he has admiring them.

He was also looking at me, his eyes shining with a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

He was so beautiful with his pale blonde hair just touching his shoulders, his fluffy ears, smooth and soft white skin, green eyes with long eye lashes, small nose and mouth…

I moaned as our bare chest rub against each other as he put his mouth around my neck, making sure his fang doesn’t come in contact as he sucked on a spot.

My moans became louder as he sucked deeper and deeper, one hand trailing to the hems of my pants, one of my legs began to shake a little as I felt my boxers getting wet and my penis beginning to twitch.

I groaned as he released his lips from my neck, looking down at the spot, it was red from contact…

He smiled at me, lowering his head to my chest sucking right on the middle biting a little with his blunt teeth occasionally, wrapping his free hand around my waist as he lowered my pants exposing my boxer.

When he pushed my pants to my lower thighs, he lifted his hand to my boxers feeling my bulge.

My moans got louder as his slender fingers began to move to and fro at my twitching penis as he released his lips from my chest.

“Sensitive are we Bloody?” he teased.

I groaned as he put his hand into my boxer putting his hand on my penis.

“A-ah don’t look it-it’s…” I couldn’t speak anymore from the bliss, my cries turning into loud moans.

I gritted my teeth, clutching his shoulders as he teased my penis inside my underwear.

When he was done, he withdrew his hand, putting it to my boxer.

I shut my eyes as my underwear slid down to meet with my pants, I felt so exposed as my penis sprung out from its tight cavern.

My eyes tightened at being so exposed…

I opened my eyes when he withdrawn his other hand from my waist and touched my forehead pressing his lips to my left cheek.

“No matter what size you are you are always perfect to me” he said.

I looked at him, putting my arms around his hips, lowering his pants as he straddled my hips exposing his pale hips.

His boxers had a noticeable bulge as well, twitching and drenching his boxers.

I looked up to see him just as sweaty and red faced as I am before I looked down, pushing down his boxers exposing his penis.

It was the same length as mine of 4.10 inch although it was slightly thinner…

He bent himself, putting one of his hands around my stomach, his head on my penis, putting his other hand on the tip of my penis, touching the slit gently before putting his lips on my tip, lowering his mouth until almost all of it was covered.

He quickly went up before going down again pumping me. I guess he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex since he never went completely down.

I moaned when his hands went to my testicles cupping them, releasing his mouth from my penis to suck on one of my testis while the other was cupped by his hands.

He was being so good to me yet I hardly did anything for him…

My back arched from all the sensation, my hands clawing his smooth back, lowering to his slight butt to his tail...

I felt the soft fur lowering to where it was attached to.

It was slightly higher than where my (and from my guess also his) butt hole is.

I lowered my hand to the tail to confirm that it is on the same area as mine.

When he was done, he put all his weight on me, our chests, stomachs and penises meeting each other.

I moaned when our genitals were rubbing against each other as he looked down at me, his face frowning, his sweat glistening around his perfect face.

“Blood” he said “I’m going to cut all this teasing and foreplay and ask who’s going to be the actual man in this relationship?”

“Well you are aren’t you?” I said “You are older, taller and better looking than me. You are superior to me.”

I gasped when Kleude’s hands lowered near my butt, as his head lowered, his hair falling past his shoulders “Are you serious Blood? Do you really want me to be inside you?”

“I-I…”

He clawed on my hips, his frown weakening. However I noticed he had this sad look on his face.

“Blood you are far from ugly…” he told me, I gasped our hips grinded together.

“B-but I’m don’t have abs, I-I’m short and my hair is in a perpetual mess!”

“No you’re not! You are the handsomest boy I ever seen!” my eyes widened as his arms moved to my shoulders “Blood I don’t care how we look or our age and height, what do you really want?”

I gulped as Kleude’s fingers dug into my shoulders “What about you?”

He broke away from my gazed from my words, his hair hiding his face.

I lifted my arms to adjust his face to face me “Kleude would you mind if I’m the one who tops?”

He looked at me his eyes hazy as he wrapped his arms around my neck, leaning sideways, collapsing on my bed.

I looked at his face as he lowered his arms to my elbows, reaching for my back, digging into it.

I lifted my arms to his elbows as well, I didn’t expect him to…

However his face was smiling as he breathed in slowly, his lovely green eyes shut and his pale face had a slight red tinge.

I climbed up top of him putting my weight onto his body.

He suddenly screwed up his face turning a little blue “Urrg… you’re heavy…” he groaned.

“Oh s-sorry Kleude…” I let go of some of my weight as his skin turned back to the slight blush he had earlier.

I smiled planting a kiss on his forehead.

My hands ran to his ears “I’m sorry I didn’t do much…”

“It okay, it’s our first time…”

“Is it true you never had sex or were you lying to Pooly?”

“I really didn’t.”

I grabbed his hips, spreading his legs a bit. I’m happy I’m his first, he’s my first as well.

Spreading his legs apart I looked at the pale thighs, slight butt and puckered hole.

I began to panic inside, how am I supposed to fit in such a small hole?

I stuck my tongue on the hole, feeling the puckered skin it’s so small…

I withdrew my tongue and pressed a finger on his hole, it’s such a tight cavern… I fear that my penis would be crushed and Kleude would split into two like a banana.

I withdrew my finger and set my penis near his hole. It’s definitely way too big!

He shut his eyes tightly as my tip twitched on his hole and scrapped on his inner thighs.

I don’t want him to be hurt so I got out the lubricant, I only hope what the book said is right and it will loosen up…

I realized something when I took the lubricant out… I forgot to buy a condom…

“What’s wrong?” Kleude asked me.

“I-I forgot to get protections…” I shuddered “W-what if one of us has AIDS? I can’t risk our lives for a night of pleasure!”

“Don’t worry Blood I don’t have AIDS, the doctors tested me before, I don’t know about you but for now let’s just continue.”

I trembled, opening the container, I hope I don’t have AIDS after all I don’t want to infect him with STD…

I poured enough lubricant for it to drip to my palm, inserting one finger on Kleude’s tight hole.

He let out a light hiss as I pushed my finger all the way inside feeling his inner cavern, swirling about, I noted that it loosened as I swirled.

I inserted another finger to try to widen his hole again.

Kleude suddenly lifted his arms to my back, his body arching from the reaction, his hissing getting louder as he grits his teeth.

“I’m sorry…” I pressed my lips to his’ as I inserted another finger to make sure I can loosen him up as much as possible to make entry as painless as I can.

After I withdrew my fingers I clutched his hips, adjusting myself so the tip of my penis is inside the stretched hole, one of my hands feeling his small ass and whispered “Are you ready yet? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“I’m ready Blood” he smiled at me.

I took a look at his face even as he closed his eyes breathing lightly he shook a little as if he’s frightened. I didn’t want to hurt him and make him scared…

I stopped as his legs closed in my penis trapped by his inner thighs, I realize how much he wanted this…

I went inside as gently and slowly as I could but he began crying from the pain of my movement so I decided to go in as fast as I can instead.

When I was fully inside of Kleude I stayed in his warm insides so he could adjust his tears were lessening but I could hear his hissing…

“I’m so sorry…” I said lifting one of my free hands off his hips to wipe the tears that were still on his face.

“I-it’s okay Blood…”

I don’t know whether he said this just to calm me down or not but his face was still screwed up, I decided to press my lips on his to distract him as I gave a slow thrust.

He let out a loud cry though as I thrust back in breaking our kiss.

“Should we stop?” I asked.

“Just let me get used to this… I don’t want to stop this…”

I moved my arms away from his hips to his waist at his words moving away from his hole, adjusted myself slightly and thrusting in again.

He let out a high pitched yell when I went in.

“Is that your prostate?” I asked.

“Please don’t touch that spot again…”

“Huh what’s wrong-“

“Don’t touch it, I don’t like it.”

“Okay…” I withdraw myself before thrusting back to my original position.

I went slow and gentle with my thrust so I don’t hurt him, however after a couple of thrust he lifted his hips for me to strike deeper inside of him.

However eventually he raised one knee, according to the book it was a signal that I can go faster.

I nodded, putting one hand on the raise knee striking faster and deeper within him.

His cries were piercing through my ear making me break into a heavy sweat as he clamped around me, his nails digging on my back, his breathing getting heavy.

My arms moved to his hair feeling the sweat drenching him, the slight smell of sex driving me to overdrive as I thrust faster into him.

Releasing one hand off his hair I lowered it to his penis to give some attention to it, stroke the tip with my fingers.

Kleude let out a low moan as my fingers trailed a bit lower to the base with my index on the slit, the other hand on his hair trailing to his soft ears.

“Y-you are good Blood…” he said as I hunched back looking at his penis leaking white liquid around my fingers, I trailed my hand down feeling the stiff flesh.

I stopped to the two soft testicles attached, palming one with my hand and sucking on the other.

Kleude clutched on my shoulders and I sucked on him before I decided to stop, I know he wants our sex to last as long as possible and if I continue he might have an orgasm too soon.

I latched onto his shoulders as his hands lowered to my forearms.

“Your forearms are so firm Blood…” he said.

“A-ah?”

I noticed that slight trails blood was beginning to drip on his hole, I panicked, pulling out w-what if he…

Kleude let out a disappointed groan “Blood?”

“L-let’s stop Kleude! You’re bleading w-what if I-I…”

He smiled at me, squeezing my forearms “Blood we are so far, even if it hurts I want us to come…”

“But…”

“Please Blood…”

I sigh continuing though I went slower so it wouldn’t worsen too much.

I was beginning to feel pressure on my testicles and penis so I know it won’t be too long until it’s over.

Kleude was also breathing really heavily, breaking into even more sweat and his penis twitching.

After a few more thrusts I stopped as I felt something shoot out of my penis and inside of Kleude, withdrawing as thick liquid and a bit of his blood began spilling on the bed and Kleude’s penis shot out the same liquid on our stomach and chest.

I rolled off him to the side, snuggling on his chin.

“Kleude I hope I didn’t hurt you…” I said.

“Well you did but having you inside me is more than worth it” he kissed one of my spikes.

I noticed how attractive he is as his eyelids were half shut…

“You are very beautiful…”

“Bloody…”

“I hope I didn’t make you…”

“I’m a man Blood I don’t carry babies anywhere.”

“I’m relieved…”

He closed his eyes, putting his arms around my body, I wrapped my arms around his as well.

“Blood what if the world gets attacked again?”

“Huh?”

“There are always people bad enough to try to destroy Astterica again...” I noticed his hug was tightening and he was lowering his arms to my waist.

“Well we have our other friends Ariel, Rose, Pooly, Bian, Nate and Aquila, all of us will join together to stop whoever tries to threaten our world.”

“Blood…”

“Hey let’s just enjoy whatever peace we have when we can.”

“I guess you’re right…”

I got tissues from the table near my bed to wipe the liquid off our bodies.

“That tickles!” Kleude giggled when I wiped the liquid and blood off his butt, he let out a rather cute smile, pressing his chest to mine whispering “How about we take a shower?”

I nodded climbing out of the bed heading to the bathroom.

He got out shortly after picking up the blanket to cover himself and grabbed our clothes nearby.

We stepped into the showers together

I enjoyed the cool water flowing down my sweat drenched skin, putting out my arms, Kleude hugged me from behind, his penis touching my butt crack.

“Blood…” he whispered “I hope you won’t get too upset that I don’t ever want to top you…”

“Why?”

“I don’t think I want that kind of stuff…”

I smiled, turning to him, ruffling his ears “I don’t mind…”

I’m still rather surprised at what happened but I love him and it didn’t really matter what position I’m in so long as he’s satisfied.

“I want you to be happy too Blood…”

“Just being with you and satisfying you is enough for me.”

He smiled hugging me, his head on one of my shoulders, the ends of his hair touching my shoulders as well.

After our bath we got dressed and headed for bed.

The next day the two of us headed out and invited Ariel for breakfast in a café.

“So how was your night you two?” she asked.

“Wonderful although a little unexpected” I said.

“That’s great!”

“What would you like to order sir and maams?” the waiter asked.

“Coffee, omelette rice and chocolate pudding for me” I said.

“Milk tea, Sheppard pie and carrot muffin for me sir” said Ariel.

“Black tea, cheese sandwich and carrot muffin for me” said Kleude.

When the waiter left the continued talking.

“Ariel, are you upset that you didn’t get Blood?” Kleude asked.

“Why should I?” said Ariel “He is happy with who he has and I’m glad.”

“Okay…”

“I’m glad for you too Kleude that you have someone that makes you happy and you made him happy as well.”

“If only I could do something to make you happy too Ariel…” I said.

“I’m sure she’s content Blood…” said Kleude.

“Huh?”

“You are still so hopeless…”

“Oh yeah the stuff we talked about last night!”

“Huh?” Ariel cocked her head.

“Ariel if the world is in danger again would you travel with us?”

“Well the kids that visits me for tutoring would miss me but if it’s for the safety of our world for everyone of course!”

“Great!” I grabbed her hand “the spirit of team Abalaburn would never die down!”

They nodded at me.

“We will always keep our flame up even to our death!”

“How are we going to keep up though?” Kleude asked “I mean you and me won’t have kids for obvious reasons and I don’t know if Ariel would ever marry.”

“What about taking in future people from Ariel’s tutoring or kids, Jet or Sarah might have and get them to join in to save our world!”

“Here’s your breakfast sir and madams” said the waiter.

As we ate our meals.

“Ariel I should tell you about our moments last night” I said.

“Don’t you have any sense of privacy to not talk about what we did last night?” Kleude groaned.

“Kleude was so good at pleasuring my body, touching me all over and we sweated a lot and-“

“Blood I don’t really want to know what you two did last night” said Ariel.

“Oh sorry…”

“I am glad Fido isn’t around here…” Kleude mumbled.

“Huh, what’s wrong with Pooly knowing?”

“I don’t need his loud mouth to tell what we did… I’m sure the people nearby could hear us with your loud mouth…”

I let out a weak laugh, rubbing the back of my head with one of my hand as we ate breakfast.

“I wonder…” I said cutting my omelette “What do you think Rose will say if she knew?”

“Oh she would say you kids sure are mating early” said Kleude, putting on Rose’s high raspy voice

“I guess so…”

After breakfast we began to walk around town.

I noticed Kleude was clutching my arm as we walked, I turned my head to look at him.

He let go of one of his arms to lift my head to kiss me.

I returned the favour kissing him back.

When we broke up Ariel smiling at us, we smiled back at her.

Whatever happens we’ll always stick together no matter what.

The end.


End file.
